1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lateral photodetectors and more particularly to a lateral photodetector having interleaved output electrodes for improving the lateral response of the detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the prior art, several methods are used for improving the linear response of a four electrode lateral photodetector.
One method involves processing the detector output currents using a log-difference function processor. This method improves the linear response of the detector by approximating a solution to Laplace's equation over a sheet resistor using the detector electrodes as boundary conditions.
Another method is based on the fact that previous lateral photodetectors have a radial distortion pattern. Shaped electrodes are used to reduce the effects of this radial distortion in the output currents. A lens is used to counter the residual distortion.
Still another method uses a resistive grid formed on the detector output surface and connected to the detector electrodes. This method allows sampling of the output current over a smaller surface area, thus reducing distortion and improving linear response.
As a means of further increasing linear response, the log-difference processing method has been applied to the detector output currents obtained from the shaped electrode and the resistive grid methods.